Meta Knight
Info Meta Knight is a warrior and Kirby's rival. His past is still unknown, but he was a Star Warrior, just like Kirby. He weilds the sword, Galaxia. For more info, click here. In Party Ninja Comics He makes his first appearance in Party Ninja #16(or The Sword Awakening). Party Ninja thought that he was invading Dreamland and starting at Sandy Canyon, but, his ship, the Halberd, was taken over by an old foe. In Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Meta-Knight appear at the very first episode. In the show, there were many things that didn't appear in the actual games like for example: *His eyes change according to his mood. When he is proud, his eyes turn blue, as seen in Here Comes the Son. When Meta Knight's eyes are supposedly closed, his eyes turn dark orange, and when he is angry, his eyes turn red, as seen in the episode Scare Tactics - Part I and his eyes turn a shimmering green when he is suspicious or problem solving, as seen in Escargoon Squad. If he is totally serious about something, his eyes turn grass green, like seen in A Blockbuster Battle. When his eyes are pink, he is amused, shown in Snack Attack - Part I. He is extremely stealthy, observant or well-informed, since no one ever sees him unless he speaks or shows himself, and he knows the events happening around him well enough. He knows every single one of Kirby's abilities, though he was a little unsure about Mike, but still guessed correctly. It took him a while to figure out Throw, but when Kirby started throwing Whippy he was easily able to identify it. *He knows every single Copy Ability Kirby haves, but he guess what the Mike ability does and know the Throw ability when Kirby started throwing things. * He also may have a sweet tooth, as he has a jar of candy in his bedroom, and seems to like tea as well, as seen in the episode "Escar-Gone". *characteristically, he likes watching Channel DDD, although whether it is because it amuses him somewhat or whether it is to try and catch out Dedede's scheming early is unknown. *Meta Knight is voiced by Atsushi Kisaichi in the Japanese version of the anime, and speaks with a smattering of random English words in his Japanese. He is voiced by Eric Stuart in the English dub for 4Kids. In the dub, Meta Knight speaks with a Spanish accent, possibly as a reference to Zorro. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Meta Knight was ranked 1st on the tier list. All of his moves are he same in SSF2.He is also a starter character. Description It's Meta Knight, whose introduction was delayed for some reason. He's Kirby's...rival? Despite being almost all head, his mask and cape exude coolness. He overwhelms enemies with his mach-speed sword! metaknight_070905b.jpg metaknight_070905d.jpg metaknight_070905c.jpg metaknight_070905a.jpg Standard Special:Mach Tornado Your inertia carries you left and right. Tap the button to rise up off the ground a bit. Side Special:Drill Rush You spin like a drill, plowing into people. You can also change your direction slightly. Metaknight 071115b.jpg|Rush!!! metaknight_071115c.jpg|Push your enemies up in the air! metaknight_071115d.jpg|Of course, you can push them down, too. Up Special:Shuttle Loop This is a move you use to glide. It’s kind of like Kirby’s wing ability. metaknight_071115e.jpg|Rise up while launching your sword up... metaknight_071115f.jpg|You can also flutter through the air and glide. Down Special:Dimesional Cape He wraps himself in his cape, disappears, and reappears with this move. Use the Dimensional Cape as a precursor to an attack. If you just can’t get the opportunity, then forget about attacking. metaknight_071115g.jpg|The familiar move from the trailer. metaknight_071115h.jpg|Tilt the stick to move the position where he’ll reappear! metaknight_071115i.jpg|If you’re pressing the attack button, you’ll unleash a surprise attack as you reappear! In SSF2 Description Meta Knight, Kirby’s mysterious rival, joins Super Smash Flash 2! Meta Knight’s forte is the speed of his sword combined with his aerial mobility. Choose your attacks quickly and wisely, and your opponents won’t be able to keep up! metaknight1.png metaknightdabess2.png metaknight3.png metaknight4.png Notes Tier Rank Meta Knight made his appearance on demo v0.9a and is ranked 4th on the tier list as of below: In Kirby Avalanche He is fought before King Dedede. The conversation between Kirby and him is downwards: Meta Knight acts as the penultimate challenger in the game. His dialogue with Kirby goes as follows: Trivia *In his debut game, his name was clearly unknown. *Meta Knight doesn't have his sword at all times. **Like in Kirby Epic Yarn, he never uses his sword ***Heck, it wasn't even seen. ****The sword(s) he used were created by Yin-Yan. Category:No rights Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Knights Category:Males Category:Top Pages